


Barbados

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Barbados

**Bridgetown**

“Oh my god, oh my god Patrick are you ok?!” David rushed forwards and wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulders and tried to get him to stand.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m ok. Are you ok?” Patrick asked, ashen faced as he locked eyes with David.

“What the fuck, just happened…?!”

“I was mugged David, but hey I’m ok, baby we’re ok and that’s all that matters.” Patrick said as he watched David crumple.

“Did they take everything, oh my god, your passport?!” David began to spiral and Patrick wrapped his arms around him and reassured his anxious husband that it was just a few dollars. Luckily there was a bureau de change on the cruise ship and Patrick had been withdrawing funds from their ‘honeymoon budget’ as and when they needed it. David in his nativity had thought the Caribbean used one currency, not 13 different ones!

Patrick was so thankful he had locked their credit card and passports in the safe in their room and stood, checking himself for injuries, thankfully nothing seemed damaged and a quick glance at David told him there was nothing physically wrong with him either. He laced his fingers through David’s and started to walk back to the ship, trying to get back to its protection as soon as possible. They had been warned that Bridgetown may not be the safest place at night, but the sun had barely set, and they were all but a couple of kilometres from their destination. David however was rooted to the spot and Patrick urged him forwards, conscious to use gentle tones.

“Y-your wallet?” Patrick froze and at once realised what David was referring to, the handmade leather wallet David had gifted him at Christmas, their first as husbands.

“It doesn’t matter; I love you.”


End file.
